The invention relates to a polymerization apparatus and a method for controlling the polymerization apparatus. The polymerization apparatus comprises a light source that guides light to a workpiece to be polymerized which is arranged on a support plate, whereby the light of the light source impinges on at least two sides of the workpiece. The apparatus also comprises a heat source for the workpiece and a control device.
A polymerization apparatus is, for example, known from German Gebrauchsmuster 86 27 655. In this polymerization apparatus, a plurality of light rods, which form a light source surround a workpiece to be polymerized. A halogen lamp is provided as a heat source. In order to ensure a uniform irradiation of the workpiece to be polymerized, the workpiece is positioned on a turntable. Despite the comparatively complicated construction, the known polymerization apparatus is dissatisfactory with regard to its manipulation and its polymerization action.
Further polymerization apparatus have been suggested in which the heat loading of the workpiece to be polymerized is provided only when needed. Such a solution, however, is to a large extent subject to the operator's intuition and thus requires that the operator has sufficient experience to determine in which cases light curing can be speeded up by adding a heating step.
However, especially for the manufacture of dental replacement parts with light polymerization, it is important that the required curing times are adhered to because otherwise there is the risk that residual monomer remains within the dental replacement part and the polymerization degree of the cured material is unsatisfactory. In this context it is especially disadvantageous that due to the heating of the workpiece after completion of the polymerization cycle the workpiece is still too warm in order to be directly handled so that the operator has the tendency not to use the heat source. However, in borderline cases this can easily result in mix ups especially since the polymerization time for curing only by light exposure is, in general, greater than by using additionally heat polymerization.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a polymerization device of the aforementioned kind that ensures fast polymerization cycles without running the risk of having insufficiently polymerized workpieces, especially in the case of dental replacement parts, whereby the manipulation should be improved and post-polymerization steps of the material are no longer needed.